nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Garnet Redfern
'Garnet Redfern '''is a 17th-century lamia vampire, the eldest daughter of Hunter Redfern and Maeve Harman and the older sister of Lily, Dove and Roseclear. All modern Redferns are descended from her. History In an attempt to breed sons and heirs, Hunter married Maeve after a truce and blood-tie ceremony, but to his chagrin, he and Maeve had only daughters. Garnet is the elder sibling of Dove and Lily Redfern, and Roseclear Harman. She was raised with her two lamia sisters, Lily and Dove, by their father. Unlike her youngest sister Roseclear, who was born a witch and was taken by their mother to be trained in witchcraft. Garnet initially lived in a colony in Massachusetts (that would later become the city of Boston) in the 17th century, along with her family. After her younger sister Dove's untimely death at the hands of John Quinn's father, Garnet helped her father and Lily rescue Quinn. Maeve also briefly returned to enchant a secret enclave to protect her remaining lamia children from humans. Garnet presumably spent the rest of her life on the enclave. It is implied that Garnet had feelings for Quinn and Hunter once offered her as an alternate bride for Quinn in place of Dove, but, realizing his disinterest, she ultimately married a lamia vampire named Fletcher Marsh and had children by him. As a result, all modern day Redferns are her descendants, as Hunter legally allowed Garnet's children to have the Redfern surname, although it is unknown if Garnet herself is still alive. In ''Huntress, Jez Redfern states that Lily is the only surviving child of Hunter Redfern, implying that Garnet is indeed dead. In the novels Garnet is mentioned, though not by name, in Daughters of Darkness, by her descendents, Jade, Kestrel and Rowan. Whilst explaining their species' history to Mark and Mary-Lynette Carter, the girls mention Hunter and Maeve's marriage and gleefully point out that the couple "only had girls". Quinn also mentions Garnet in flashbacks of his time as a human in The Chosen. Physical Appearance Quinn described Garnet as having wine-colored hair, in keeping with her name. She was presumably very beautiful, like all lamia. Personality Not much is known about Garnet's traits, though Quinn said that, while she was beautiful, she had a personality that was "about as interesting as a stick.", suggesting she was a rather vapid and shallow person. She seemingly had feelings for Quinn and apparently attempted to pursue him, but eventually gave up and married "a nice lamia boy" when she realised he had no interest in her. It is unknown if Garnet was as cruel or malicious as her father and sister, Lily, if or if she was more gentle and benevolent, like her sister Dove. Trivia *As her sister Roseclear is the ancestor of all modern-day Harmans, Garnet is the ancestor of all modern-day Redferns. * In nature, garnets are a gemstone of varying colors, though the most usual color seen is a deep red. Garnets were traditionally used to promote health and to stop fevers and inflammations. It is also the birthstone for the month of January. * It is possible that Garnet (being a lamia) chose to never stop aging and thus died of old age. Appearances * Daughters of Darkness ''(in-directly mentioned) *The Chosen (mentioned only) *Huntress ''(in-directly mentioned) References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Lamia Category:Redfern Family